


【授权翻译】This is How It Feels

by S_Destry



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Destry/pseuds/S_Destry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>配对：Jensen/Jared<br/>级别：NC-17<br/>Summary：Jensen完全为Jared着迷了，不论Jared在没在。<br/>警告：有一点点breathplay，还有点D/S<br/>原文地址：http://nu-breed.livejournal.com/154438.html<br/>翻译：S_Destry<br/>Beta：苏白离 【阿离离就是我搬来的救兵！！！几乎整篇都帮我好好改了一遍ಥ_ಥ 不然通篇都是词不达意语序混乱ಥ_ಥ辛苦了么么哒</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】This is How It Feels

在牵扯到分享之类的事时，Jensen总是有一些问题，这其实也没什么大不了的。他的医生说这是因为他不擅长放弃或者诸如一些毫无意义的心理暗示之类的。不管原因是什么，他就是不擅长分享，而正好又牵扯到Jared？情况就更糟糕了。  
不能在洛杉矶陪着Jared简直要杀了他：他本来应该在那里的，可是他被一些见鬼的琐事拖住了，当他做完那些事，甚至根本都不用费劲去赶飞机了。Jared没有担心，虽然有点失望，但这类事情并不是不常发生。他们俩都习惯了，但是这也不能阻止Jensen就是想待在Jared身边。  
这情况在他开始看网上的照片时更糟了。Jared看起来难以置信的好看，当Jensen的视线落到Jared的颧骨和那双眼睛上，和还有那长的比所有Jensen认识的女孩儿都好看的睫毛上，他觉得自己的内脏都拧动起来。皮夹克看起来也赞极了，等Jared回家，Jensen一定会告诉他那皮夹克穿在他身上到底是怎样的效果，或者也许直接把效果展现出来。  
Jared天生就爱挑逗人，他喜欢镜头，而且，好吧，看看这些照片...Jensen已经完全了解Jared的eyefucking那样的眼神，每一次这都能毫无例外的让Jensen性致高昂。显然即使是照片也能拥有同样的效果。Jensen盯着其中一张照片，Jared的眼睛深邃，闪着光，同时诉说着“来吧，就只是操我，就在这里让我俯下身去，你知道你想这么做，就这么干吧。”  
Jensen完全控制不住自己，也不想控制住。他解开了自己的牛仔裤，然后把手伸进去，包裹住他的老二开始缓慢的摩擦起来，眼睛一直没有离开Jared。在这张照片里，Jared的嘴唇泛着光，Jensen一下子就想到当Jared在这里时，跪在Jensen面前，他的嘴被Jensen的阴茎填得满满的，用Jensen喜欢的方式吸着他，又深又湿，那么完美。  
Jensen已经快到了，他的动作开始变得又用力又快，每一次他都从顶部抚摸到底，大拇指滑过顶端的小缝，他越来越近，大腿开始颤抖着。Jared的脸就在他面前，看起来就是Jensen想象的样子，他咬住自己的下嘴唇，高潮的到来那么猛烈，接着他发现自己已经咬破了嘴唇尝到了血的味道。  
他走到浴室把自己擦干净，在镜子面前嘲笑了一会儿自己。Jared绝对不能知道这个，像是Jensen把他的照片当成了网上的色情图或者诸如这之类的东西。或者更糟，像是Jensen是一个困惑的青春期少年，第一次给自己手淫一样。  
所以，是的，他绝对不会告诉Jared。  
Jensen没有找到什么借口制止自己，所以他决定继续看那些照片，接着他看见Jared和Jeff在一起。看见他们两个在一起挺奇怪的，尤其是没有他在那里。奇怪到Jensen的下巴收紧了一些，像是让他十分困惑。这有点蠢，他想一笑而过，因为只是Jeff。Jeff跟Jared一起在笑，Jeff冲Jared笑，Jeff的手放在Jared的背上，稍微向前倾像是他要...  
老天，好吧。这应该没什么，但是这确实困扰了Jensen，Jared见鬼的在跟Jeff调情，而Jeff看起来不是没兴趣，而且，好吧，那是Jeff，Jensen知道Jared的小崇拜，而且该死的，他还跟Jensen说过。为什么不呢？Jeff的确很性感，又有天赋，而且他的声音听起来沙哑低沉。  
他能想象出来Jeff在Jared耳边低声说的那些事。那些只要不是在什么活动现场Jensen就会该死的立刻让Jared俯身或者趴跪着去做的事。  
他知道胡乱猜测这样的事很荒谬，他知道Jared不会做任何事因为他有Jensen了，但这仍然不能阻止Jensen热血沸腾的想要跳上一架飞机飞过去，见鬼的就现在，把Jared拉到一个角落里向他展示自己有多生气多嫉妒，还有，yeah，在看到他的照片后有多性质勃勃。  
分享上有问题？他该死的当然有问题，这些问题的源头都来自一个身高6尺4身材强壮还他妈的爱死了狗狗的，总是挂着微笑的烦人的合作演员，而对于Jensen来说，这个人比他生命里其他曾经重要的一切都更为重要。  
***

Jared到家的时候正好是午饭后，Jensen还正处于一种心不在焉的状态。他正强迫自己别去想昨晚的情况,但他仍然觉得自己的皮肤像小了三号一样紧绷，而他的紧张不安因为睡眠不足，过量的咖啡因还有愚蠢的嫉妒在血管里跳动。  
“嗨，”Jared懒洋洋地开口，他看起来有点儿累，但仍然露出了一个大大的微笑，而Jensen不由自主的也笑起来作为回应，他向Jared走过去，给了他一个缓慢又绵长的吻，哪怕他的每一根神经都在叫嚣着让他快点激烈的去做。  
“愉快的晚上？”Jensen贴着Jared脖子上嘀咕着询问，他吮吸上去，用力得足以留下淤青，接着用牙齿猛地咬了进去。  
“嗷！伙计！”  
Jared跳开了一点，而Jensen留下的红色印记已经在那上面成型了。他想要那个印记留在上面，而且他满足于Jared的畏缩。他解开了Jared的牛仔裤然后把手伸进去，“你跟Jeff过的愉快吗？”  
Jared已经半勃了，移动着臀部把自己送进Jensen的手里，他的声音因此有些破碎，“没有那么，uh，没有像现在那么愉快。”  
“看起来的确如此，”Jensen说，他直直看进Jared的眼里，用掌根上下摩擦Jared的阴茎，因为Jared喘息着咬上自己的嘴唇而笑了起来。  
“老兄，”Jared呻吟着，“楼上，”他用脚踩着自己的脚后跟脱掉了鞋，然后朝着他们俩所在位置的后方走去，“别废话了，楼上，我的房间。”Jensen摇了摇头，把Jared推倒在了楼梯上。  
“噢噢噢，我知道了，”Jared说， Jensen对天发誓他脸上露出的那笑容该死的得意，他的手放在他的脑袋后面。Jensen只想扣住他的手腕举过头顶看看需要花多少时间能让这得意的笑容消失。  
“你嫉妒的表情还挺火辣的，Jen。那么我猜我们得待在这儿了？”  
“我们是的，”Jensen说，没有浪费任何一秒脱下了Jared的牛仔裤，“你为什么不把这脱了呢？”他的手指从JaredT恤的下摆伸进去用指甲从腹肌向下一路刮到他的大腿。  
“操，uh.”Jared坐起来把甩掉了夹克，接着把T恤从头顶脱了下去，“你为什么不脱？你的手怎么了吗？”  
“没有，”Jensen笑着，“就是想看着你。你喜欢这个不是吗，Jay？喜欢别人看着你。”  
Jared向后用手肘支撑住了自己，牙齿咬住了自己的下唇，眼睛因为欲望而深邃。他看起来就像罪孽本身。像是他们在Jensen成长过程里的圣经班（bible class）里警告他的那些东西。修长的腿伸展着张开，刘海稍微遮住了眼睛。光是看着他就已经让Jensen难以忍受了，这太多了，他想要的太多了。想要进入他，想要操他，想要弄坏他，让他乞求，让他脑子里一片混乱，让Jared和自己一样想要。  
“来吧，Jen，”Jared的声音听起来又沙哑又急切，他看起来像是如果Jensen再不碰他就会死掉。他整个人都汗淋淋的，阴茎又硬又红的抵在他的小腹上，Jensen只是用舌头刷过了Jared阴茎的顶端，看着Jared的脸染上了红色，一边不自觉的把自己送向Jensen，“不要让我等，好吗？他妈的碰我。”  
当然，Jensen一点也不想等。再也不想了，他只想用手抚摸过那皮肤和肌肉，想标记他，留下更多明天必须用化妆品才能遮住的淤青咬痕和抓伤。也想要所有人都知道是谁留下这些印记的。  
“把夹克穿回来，”他命令道，“想在你穿着它的时候操你。”  
“变态，”Jared大笑着，但他的声音里多了别的东西。他将皮衣重新穿上，Jensen立刻倾身，同时将Jared衣领上的皮带扣好拉住。他把两根手指伸进Jared的嘴里，他甚至都不用告诉Jared他想要什么，Jared就已经这么做了，他从上到下舔着它们，用上了牙齿轻轻啃咬着，舌头穿过了两根手指中间。  
Jensen把手指拿出来，慢慢的从Jared的胸膛上向下滑过腹部，直到他的大腿之间。他用膝盖将Jared的腿分得更开，让Jared完全打开，接着将两根手指探了进去。Jensen一点都没有小心翼翼的或是稍微慢一点，同时他将围在Jared喉咙上的衣领皮带拉得更紧了。Jared闭上了眼睛，他的头向后仰去，脖颈紧绷着。Jensen有一个短暂的瞬间想看看黑色光滑的皮料紧紧的围绕着那皮肤和肌肉的画面是什么样，而Jensen能感受到自己的阴茎因为这个画面跳动了一下，然后他松手，看着Jared深吸了一口气。  
“一天的时间见鬼的根本不够做完我想对你干的事，”Jensen说，他把手指从Jared屁股里拿出来，解开了自己的牛仔裤。他甚至懒得完全脱下去，只是把它连同内裤一起推到脚踝处，然后踢掉了它们。  
Jensen把手放在Jared屁股上，把臀部肌肉拉开以便于自己能舔进他，缓慢又下流的。  
“操，”Jared呻吟着，他的手在身体两边紧握成拳头，然后他重重的锤打了一下楼梯，手指抠紧了地毯。Jensen笑起来，他能想象到那是怎样的感受，温热的呼吸喷在Jared的小洞周围，他把自己的舌头探到能够到的最深的地方。  
Jared发出了那种在他性质高昂到几乎不能思考时才会发出的细小如蚊的呜咽声，而且老天啊，Jensen爱死了Jared这个样子的时候。饥渴绝望的渴求着Jensen玩弄他的一切。这每一次都能让Jensen完全失去理智，他再也等不下去了，他必须得进入他。Jensen用手背擦了擦嘴，然后把Jared的腿放在了自己的肩上，固定住了它们，将自己推了进去。  
该死的紧，上帝啊。他们从来没有在没充分准备的情况下做过这个，他能感觉到Jared环绕紧紧包裹着他。耶稣啊，那感觉太棒了。Jensen停顿了一会儿寻找着Jared有没有任何疼痛或者不舒服的迹象，Jared慢慢的睁开了眼睛。  
而那其中的渴望掩盖了几乎所有的不适，Jensen转过头用牙齿深深的咬上了Jared的大腿。  
“来吧，Jen，操我，”Jared说，“我不会碎掉。想感受你。”  
“噢，你他妈的会感受到我的，当然，该死的一整个星期都会感受到我。”Jensen让自己几乎全部退出来接着完全的操进去甚至更深，货真价实的操着他，用Jared爱极了的方式操着他，又深又快又狠。Jared已经在他身下呜咽了起来，一只手颤抖着越来越快的抚摸着自己的阴茎，试图配合着Jensen的节奏。  
“这就是你对我做的，”Jensen咆哮着，“你让我如此疯狂，伙计，不想停止对你做这个，永远。”  
“不需要停下来，”Jared已经接近高潮了，他的声音颤抖着几乎不能被听清楚，他的头发因为汗水紧贴着他的额头，“不想你停，Jen，上帝啊，你真他妈的完美。”  
一想到这感觉多么好，他多想要多需要和Jared在一起，有的时候这会吓到Jensen，他那么害怕，他不能承受这想法——有谁会得到Jared的任何一部分，而他不行。  
“想得太多了，”Jared低声说，“我都能看到你的脑子在运作，不要想，只是操。”  
“见鬼的专横小婊子，”Jensen笑起来，但是Jared是对的，他知道Jared总是能知道自己在想什么。他让自己集中注意力，狠狠地操着Jared直到他几乎不能呼吸，他给自己找了一个着力点然后狠狠地推进去，一边呻吟着“操，操，操，”，接着他在Jared的身体里火热地跳动着射了出来。  
“Jen，操，”Jared也近了，他已经太他妈的近了，Jensen小心的慢慢退出来。他拍开Jared的手，用他自己的手摸上Jared的阴茎，并且向前俯身这样他就可以吻到Jared。  
他吮吸着Jared的舌头，咬着他的嘴唇，下巴和耳朵，甚至没工夫思考自己在做什么，只是让他的牙齿一直能碰触到Jared的皮肤。  
“操我的手，Jay，想看着你，”Jensen的牙齿摩擦着Jared的喉咙，“想看你失控，射得自己身上到处都是。”  
“Jesus,fucking..”  
Jensen往后退开一点，这样他就能看到Jared的表情，他的眼睛紧闭着，睫毛微微颤抖，老天，他见鬼的美丽得让Jensen几乎无法忍受，“就是这样，是的，”Jensen在Jared操着他的拳头时鼓励着。  
Jared在高潮时尖叫了出来，一连串液体溅到了他的嘴上像是他标记了自己，他的胸膛上，下巴上，还有该死的完美的喉咙上都是他自己的精液。  
“你还好吗？”Jensen温柔地询问着。地毯一直摩擦着他的膝盖，他觉得那似乎要烧起来了，手也因为托住Jared而疼痛，但是他打赌， Jared被折腾得更糟，他的后背顶在楼梯台阶上，屁股还刚被狠操了一顿。  
“我很好，”他的声音听起来有些沙哑，他们俩早上去上班时一定会被训，那可一点都不有趣。“只是，你知道，给我点时间。”  
Jensen笑了，帮助Jared站起来。Jared看起来完全就是被弄坏了，他的头发乱七八糟的，喉咙和锁骨上还有些淤青，身上到处都是精液。他看起来那么完美，令人惊艳。  
“得去洗个澡，老天，”Jared把牛仔裤重新拉上来，然后把T恤捡起来。他转身晃晃悠悠的向楼上走了几步，然后转过头来对着Jensen笑，“Well？你到底来不来？”  
Jensen觉得Jared就是他的死穴，当然他一点都不介意。


End file.
